Saphirefenix
Saphirefenix: Saphirefenix is Giant Talking Beaver lord of Fenix Clan, he commands an army of penguins amongst the cyberverse of Planet Bob. Saphirefenix has been many places on CN but prefers to live under his rock currently the Ascended Republic of Elite States History Saphirefenix has existed on planet bob since 1/11/2007 5:13:59 PM, 561 days old as of today. The New Pacific Order Saphirefenix was simply another lowly member of the order, participating in the FARK war and anarchying 2 targets before finally saying, "why the hell are we even fighting?" Saphirefenix enjoyed spending time in the chat forums and eventually joined the Chocolate Gang an elite group of spammers who almost started a few wars between other alliances and NPO with their frequent spam raiding of others forums. NpO was one such forum that was attacked. Unfortunately, Saphirefenix joined just after the last destructive spam attack was held. Many friendly spam wars were still held. The chocolate gang was formed by Magnum T. Gundraw, Mercy Fallout and many others by starting a chocolate covered emperor spam thread on the NPO forums. A short while before the choco gang left NPO they went on an expedition to the bottom of NPO's forum, and grave dug the thread as a memorial. The chocolate gang was hated by many on the NPO and they eventually put a word filter on choco, effectively making the choco gang the "poo gang" we were then demanded to remove our chocolate gang userbars, but That-One-Place fought valiantly and won the battle. The Chocolate Gang This is a short entry on the chocolate gang: Saphirefenix was a hardcore member of the chocolate gang along with Caossal, T-O-P, Kylliah, and The HollyWood which the core members. Magnum was not a hardcore member for he was the founder, so he was "Teh Magz", the ultimate king of spam! The chocolate gang http://z6.invisionfree.com/Chocolate_Gang_Haven/index.php consisted of the following members: Magnum T. Gundraw animea90 (MTG's Official Pirate Bitch of the Year) Bob Hoffenheimersons (Czar of Kokopuffs) Caossal (Enslaver of Oompa Loompa) dark force (Kommandant of Bowl Licking) Hobo (Official Hobo of the Chocolate Gang) Kristospherein (Cocoa Bean Fuhrer) Kylliah (Madame of Perverted Chocolate People!) monkey rancher(Official Melting Pot Cleaning Technician) OPArsenal (Master Chocolate Bank Executive) Saphirefenix (Darth Vader's Evil Chocolate Twin) and now the (Guardian of Chocolate eggs) Shodemofi (Leader of the Dark Chocolate Death Squads) Slim (Official Melter of Chocolaty Goodies) That-One-Place (Senior Officer of Fudge) The HollyWood (Overseer of Chocolate Workers) tossom (Creator of Rum-Filled Chocolate Bunnies) Trilobyte_Man (Chief Executive of LEBTSIIGE) Xepovs (Daytime Janitor & Nightime Stalker) Many of these members have dropped off the face of the planet. Saphirefenix has not heard from animea90 (well he was in ACL probably went to RoK), Bob, dark force, Kristospherein, monkey rancher, OPArsenal, Shodemofi, Slim, Tossom, Trilobyte_Man, or Xepovs since the people who left NPO.. left. When Magnum and others left the NPO to form RAWR (Random Acronym of Wicked Reds, essentially the chocolate gang alliance) many of the members who stayed in NPO or joined other alliances lost tough. With the exception of Kylliah, who formed OWI (Organization Without Initials) or at least took over OWI, Saphirefenix cannot quite remember. But she stayed in touch and is still a diplomat to ARES and others! The most infamous topic ever posted on the chocolate gang is the topic "Is MTG really a horse" this topic spawned many many MANY questions where Saphirefenix believed MTG was a 35 year old sweaty man working in a box factoy, and also made him think that MTG was possibly Allah in disguise. After the Order Saphirefenix left with Magnum T. Gundraw and others to form RAWR, which was later renamed to Azure Coalescence because NPO was going to kill us if we didn't leave red team, and you cant be Random Acronym of Wicked "REDS" without being red. RAWR was fun, but only lasted a few weeks before we had to change. After taking many NPO members with us, NPO decided to delete all RAWR resignations immediately after posting so they could not liberate more members. The Azure Coalescence This was a great alliance of friends, this is where the chocolate gang finally collapsed completely and everyone smartened up, we were small, but we were tough. Thanks to T-O-P the military was WIN, and Magnum did most of the work, which later brought the destruction of ACL. More on that later. Saphirefenix served as the Magistrate of Internal Affairs for both RAWR and AC. The Ascended Coalition of Liberty The Ascended Coalition of Liberty was formed due to a merger between GDI and AC, which many members of AC were doubtful about, but we were sure, and we made the decision together that it was for the best. GDI was put in government which caused distrust from some AC members, and it was effectively GDI vs AC in the begining. v0.0v was asked to make jobs for all the government of AC, effectively causing to many jobs leading to stagnation. But as members left, this was fixed. v0.0v eventually became inactive, and Magnum started directing things from behind the scenes, he wasnt an official leader, but everyone looked up to him. He was a leader in the technical sense, always has, always will. He did so much for ACL that everyone forgot how to work for the alliance, and well.. we died. MTG having the moral support of everyone got the government to agree to merge with RoK, everyone who was on the IRC chat at the time except Saphirefenix accepted this disbandment and merger. Joe Stupid being first to say it was a great idea. The next day Barix and Joe began telling people not to go and that it was a horrible idea, thus we started the resistance. We spent A LONG TIME deciding on a name for the new alliance, eventually after 2 weeks of polls and ideas, Ascended Republic of Elite States was formed. ACL was, and still is, THE SHIT. Saphirefenix served as Magistrate/Director of Admissions for ACL. Ascended Republic of Elite States This alliance was formed to resist the RoK + ACL merger. Though some were angry at the parties involved in the decision, because they weren't thinking when they agreed to the merge, ACL would have died anyway. Saphirefenix serves as the Director of Internal Affairs for ARES, he retired when the alliance was stabilizing out, and the next day half the government resigned. So he took back the position to help ARES. ARES is currently going through the same inactivity and mistrust as ACL went through, but Saphirefenix is working on a way to unite everyone under one banner like the good Azure Coalescence days. Accomplishments Saphirefenix has not accomplished much in the scope of CN, mainly because he lives under a rock. But anything relevant is listed below Saphirefenix: -Spammed the NPO with the chocolate gang -Built a chocolate death star -Hits on Kylliah all the time -Still scares diplomats off of #ares -Constructed Anti_Jebus bot for #ares -Fought in the spam war between chocolate gang and vanilla gang(If thats what they called themselves) Category:Individuals Category: Saphirefenix